


work a miracle

by a_slumbering_hime (nap_princess)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Godfather AU, Humour, Modern AU, fics based on my real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/a_slumbering_hime
Summary: "I'm not good with kids. I don't know why you made me Asuka's Godfather." Natsu says to the misinformed new parents– godfather AU, Natsu and Asuka-centric





	work a miracle

**work a miracle**

* * *

It all started a little over the two year period Alzack and Bisca Connell had finally decided to settle down together and get married. Their daughter, Asuka, was born on a beautiful March morning. The day she was born; the sky was bright and the birds were singing and it seemed like miracles could happen. Everyone in the small business, FAIRY TAIL COOPERATION, were scrambling to shower the couple with congratulations and to see little Asuka.

Asuka wasn't even a day old when Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet decided to drag Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster to buy something practical for the baby. Asuka was due earlier than expected but it wasn't like anyone minded. The four just needed to hurriedly decide what to purchase for the baby and her parents. No one had a gift prepared yet – not even Erza.

"We'll never find anything in time." Natsu says to Lucy. "Let's just go to the hospital and see this kid."

"We can't go empty-handed, Natsu." Lucy frowns at him. "We need to leave a good impression."

"On who? The baby?" Natsu asks but his question only gets a fierce look in reply.

Erza had wandered off to look at baby clothes, taking Gray along with her, who was surprisingly the most baby experience out of all of them due to his uncle status. That left Natsu and Lucy to look around at random shops.

More wandering. More searching. Natsu feels like they've been in this mall for an eternity.

"Do you see anything suitable for Asuka?" Lucy asks the pinkette besides her.

"I don't know," Natsu says as he cranes his neck to look around the shops at the mall.

He was tired from all the walking and endless questions. Then just as he was about to give up all hope, his green eyes linger on a stuffed bear resting on a window display.

He points to it and exclaims, "That!"

"What?" Lucy whips her head to look at the direction he was pointing at.

"I found my present for Asuka!" Natsu tells Lucy. "I'm going to buy her that huge teddy bear!"

A wobbly frown automatically slaps itself on Lucy's face. The gift was thoughtful but a little ridiculous.

"It's  _way_  too big, probably five times her size! Don't bring inconvenience to Alzack and Bisca! Imagine how much effort they have to put in to drag that thing around when Asuka gets older. " Lucy says. "We're supposed to buy a  _practical_  gift."

"I'm going to do it." Natsu says with determination.

Lucy voices in a warning tone. "Natsu,"

"It's pink like my hair. It's a good impression, she'll remember me. It's perfect."

" _Natsu_." Lucy repeats, her tone more serious.

"It's perfect," Natsu says again.

...

Later at the hospital, Alzack holds up the teddy bear for all to look at. It was practically the size of a three year old toddler. He shoots Natsu one questionable look and says, "Natsu, what the heck?"

* * *

"I'm not good with kids. I don't know why you made me Asuka's Godfather." Natsu says to Alzack and Bisca after discovering they had assigned him the role. Natsu felt like it was too big, too ...  _responsible_  for a person like him.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Bisca encourages.

Natsu shakes his head. "No, I mean,  _really_. Even back then when I was little, I couldn't even handle kids. And I was a kid myself. I remember one time, my cousin Wendy wouldn't stop crying so I told her to stop or I'd fart on her."

"Did you?" Bisca questions, she's curious.

"Well …" Natsu trails off before admitting, "... yeah,"

"Natsu, why?" Alzack facepalms.

"I mean ... she didn't stop crying."

Bisca gives Alzack a look. She wonders if they've chosen the wrong person.

* * *

"She's looking at your drink," Alzack says to Natsu as he holds a very fussy Asuka. She's throwing a tantrum; balling her tiny fists and crying aloud.

"Oh," Natsu stops drinking his bubble tea before staring at it.

Erza's helping Bisca in the kitchen as Alzack, Natsu, Lucy and Gray look after Asuka. Well, maybe 'look after' isn't the right word. Natsu's been a little distracted; sipping on his drink and watching  _Dora the Explorer_  on Alzack's TV. But in his defence, it was playing in the background and he didn't want to occupy the slight boredom by pulling out his phone. That would be rude.

"Do I have to share?" Natsu asks.

Lucy immediately scolds Natsu. "Don't be selfish,"

"I'm not! It's just – She's only a few months old ... I mean, can she even consume solid food? Uhh –" Natsu tries defends himself. "There's bobba at the bottom and I don't want her to choke and die. I'm already responsible for several deaths."

Natsu gets a weird stare from Lucy while Alzack tightens his grip around his daughter. Gray says nothing and simply listens.

Natsu corrects himself, "No, I didn't mean – I have several dead goldfish and like, a dead cactus."

"How did you kill a cactus?" Alzack asks, loosening his somewhat tighten grip on Asuka who was still fussy.

"I forgot to water it –"

"But cactuses don't need much water," Lucy cuts in.

"– for a year. I left it in my closet." Natsu finished his sentence.

"Your closet?" Lucy echoes. "How did it end up there?"

"I don't know? Magic?" Natsu answers with a shrug. "The plant guy told me I was supposed to water it every month with a tiny teaspoon. I forgot it existed."

Gray finally speaks up and asks, "Then how is Happy still alive then?"

Natsu thinks for a moment before replying, "He just has a lot of luck I guess."

Asuka ends up drinking 2/3 of his bubble tea.

* * *

Asuka was almost one years old when she decided to point at her Godfather, look Natsu straight in the eyes and laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asks despite knowing he won't get a response.

Asuka continues laughing before Bisca scoops the little girl in her arms.

"Now, now, be kind to your Uncle Natsu," Bisca says and then goes to change Asuka's diaper.

"Ugh," Natsu groans, earning a raised brow from Gray.

Gray questions, "What?"

"I just don't like it when kids stare at me. They don't say anything. They just stare. Like, what do you want from me, tiny human?" Natsu whispers to the dark haired man as he means into his ear, not wanting to offend anyone with his weird opinion. "It was like she was staring at my soul."

"No, she's wasn't. You don't have a soul." Gray says sassily. "She's obviously staring at the ghosts of the pets you failed to take care of."

"Why are we even friends?" Natsu asks as his eyebrows pinch together with a fake hurt expression.

" _Rude_ ," Gray tells Natsu then adds. "And Asuka was laughing at you because you're a joke,"

Natsu attempts to end the conversation with the final say, "At least people like jokes. She laughed because she likes me. You on the other hand –"

"Keep telling yourself that, Flame Brain."

* * *

Erza bought Asuka a cooking set for the little girl's one year old birthday. The set was complete with a single counter that 'worked' as a sink on one side and a stove on the other. It was even equipped with several pots and a handful of fake vegetables which made Erza feel like her purchase was worth every penny.

Five minutes after Asuka ripped the box open and three minutes after Alzack had assembled it, the little toddler immediately starts causing havoc. She twirls around and kicks pieces to the farthest side of the living room and topples the cooking station over. Basically, she does anything but cook.

"That box was huge and all we get is that? It's so tiny." Natsu states.

"I mean, there was a lot of things. We just can't see it in this mess. I'm sure the other parts are somewhere." Erza gestured to the chaos the toddler made.

Natsu points to the spatula under the couch and says, "I think you mean:  _everywhere_."

"When you put it that way ..."

Their conversation cuts short when Asuka runs up to her guests; mainly Erza and Natsu. Asuka does a little dance for them, a toy pot barely hanging on her head while her hands are occupied with plastic vegetables.

"That's adorable!" Erza cooes, immediately reaching for her phone.

Natsu chuckles to himself. "Yeah, it is kinda cu –"

Asuka then lobs a plastic carrot at Natsu head with all the force she can muster. Erza gasps out loud while the toy bounces off Natsu's forehead.

"Yay!" Asuka exclaims then runs away to entertain her parents.

"Awww," Erza says. "She loves you."

Natsu sighs. "I think it's quite the opposite."

* * *

They were having a family-ish picnic, enjoying friends and the sun, sitting on a spread out blanket. Alzack and Bisca were taking a walk with Asuka close behind, Lucy was immersed in her own fantasy world, a novel in hand, while Gray and Erza were invested in a conversation about Medieval weapons.

Natsu was watching Asuka playing in a small slope filled with flowers when suddenly she turns and comes running towards Natsu's direction as fast as her little toddler legs could carry her.

"Hiyya, Asuka." Natsu greets, trying to be as friendly as possible. He never did feel like he connected with his Goddaughter.

Asuka raises her hand and held up a  _Pringles_  chip in her grasp. She gestures it to Natsu direction. Her big eyes told Natsu to take it and eat it.

"For me?" Natsu asks. He's a little touched. This is the first thing she's ever given him anything.

Asuka does the motion again. It says:  _Take it!_

"Thank you," Natsu says with sincerity, he takes the snack and slowly puts it into his mouth to show her he was eating it.

She makes a gleeful sound before clapping her hand joyfully. It was actually kind of cute.

"Asuka!" Bisca calls for her daughter, her voice laced with a strict mom aura. "Asuka!"

"She's here!" Natsu answers.

"Thank God." Bisca says then scoops Asuka into her arms. "I saw Asuka picking up trash from the floor before she ran away from me when I scolded her."

Natsu's eyes immediately widen. He asks, "That wouldn't include a  _Pringles_ chip, would it?"

"Asuka doesn't eat junk food."

"Oh my God!" Natsu exclaims with horror. "Oh my God, I ate it! I ate  _actual_  garbage!"

Bisca flashes a frown at her daughter. "Young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Asuka reacts by extending her arm before opening and closing her palm at Natsu. She says cheerfully, "Bye-bye!"

Bisca says in a monotone voice, turning to Natsu, "... Your Goddaughter has spoken. It was nice knowing you while it lasted."

"Bisca, this is not how I want to die!" Natsu exclaims then thinks to himself, _I'm starting to think this kid hates me._

...

The next time Asuka hands Erza a cookie before running away giggling, Natsu acts fast and slaps it out of Erza's hand without any explanation. He swears he almost died that day but it was worth it. Because he thinks it's totally better than Erza finding out the origins of the present and then giving Asuka a lecture instead.

* * *

Two year old Asuka walks up to Natsu and Gray. The small girl flashes them a grin before letting out a high pitch squeal.

"Asuka, wha – What does that mean?" Natsu asks while Gray's face scrunches up in an uncomfortable look.

Asuka doesn't use her limited learned words. Instead, she babbles in gibberish before letting out a final squeal. When she sees that no one has understood her, Asuka gets slightly irritated and she hits Natsu on the arm before she runs away.

"What was that?" Gray asks Natsu. "Did you make her upset or something?"

"I don't know but her hand was wet when she touched me. It's kinda ... There's some chunks on it." Natsu answers, lifting his arm closer. "What is it?"

Gray squints his eyes at the weird wet substance before he reels back. "That's baby vomit."

"What?! How would you know?" Natsu questions again, too mortified to move.

"My niece." Gray says simply like that was an answer itself. "Urtear's kid, Meredy, was sick once. I had to look after her."

Natsu stares at his arm one more time. There's a weird glossy shine. He thinks again, _Yup, no doubt about it. This kid hates me._

* * *

Natsu moves at a pathetically slow pace as he attempts to zoom around the front lawn on toddler Asuka's scooter. During the whole time she chases him on her tricycle, Natsu couldn't help but question his life. For goodness sake, people his age were either _getting_  married or _already_  married! And here he was, a twenty-five year old man riding on a device for a child.

"I caught you! I caught you!" Asuka says joyfully. She reached out to slap Natsu's leg but instead pokes his left butt cheek.

"She touched MY BUTT!" Natsu yells aloud, coming to a wobbly stop.  _Damn tiny scooter!_

"Don't be a sore loser," Lucy says, letting out a giggle of her own.

On the sidelines, Erza and Bisca record everything on their phones (fucking blackmailers!) while Alzack and Gray judge Natsu with a smirk on their faces.

"You can't catch me!" Asuka chants gleefully. "Can't catch me!"

"Oh my god, you're only three! You shouldn't be gloating!" Natsu says as he once again tries to pick up his pace and catch up to Asuka.

He fails.

...

"Can't catch me!"

"Stop being so pretentious!" Natsu tells Asuka as he continues follows her on the lame scooter.

Asuka ignores Natsu's cries and instead rides around the lawn like she owns the place with her pink teddy bear cushioned behind her seat. Lucy continues shouting encouraging words at Natsu. Erza continues filming. Gray is still chuckling to himself.

As Alzack and Bisca watch Natsu and Asuka interact, Alzack turns to his wife and says, "I'm glad we chose Natsu to be Asuka's Godfather."

"Me too," Bisca gives him a smile. "Me too."

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is what happens when I go to visit family and is surrounded by children! I'm getting super inspired to write shorts since I'm going out with my family more.
> 
> – 12 June 2017


End file.
